Sweet
by yourcloudnine
Summary: She can't help but look, and it's really bothering her... But she's kind of liking it. Korrasami smut oneshot.


Smut oneshot for the supposed Korrasami week on tumblr. It's long, das why I wanted to put it here. Yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Obviously, she has no idea what she is doing.

Did she just kiss her back? And what is that feeling in her chest?

She would push away, but something is keeping her tied to the place she is… And she's sure it's not Asami's body pinning her to the wall that's keeping her in place. Asami bit her lip and she moaned. She moaned?

_No! This is a completely platonic kiss back!_

_Is it?_

This feeling in her stomach, though… She suddenly feels herself sweat when she heard Asami moan and feel Asami's hand slide up and down on her arm, making her shiver lightly. This isn't right. No. She squirmed under Asami, trying to get away. Asami then took her hand and placed it to her waist.

Maybe what Asami got her words wrong...

She shifted her other arm to Asami's waist and quickly switched them, pinning down Asami's hands as soon as the other girl's back hit the wall.

She is still kissing her, trying to stop, but failing. Until they heard footsteps outside, that is when Asami stopped kissing and wiggled in her grasp. She felt it, and she released Asami from her grasp, slowly cursing herself for what happened.

What got in to her? It was just a simple compliment...

Maybe it went overboard when she-

"Sorry I got carried away," Asami whispered to her as she passed her while looking around for her missing lipstick hurriedly.

Asami didn't hear it, but she let out a deep breath and muttered a vulgar word as the other girl looked for the missing slippers. She didn't move from her spot, she didn't have to. She heard every step. She looked to her back when she heard Asami say goodnight, running to the doors, out of her room.

Maybe even out of her life.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Why'd did she have to do that?

She walked over to her bed and let herself fall freely, feeling heavy. She would never admit it, but she broke her promise to herself and thought about Asami everyday... And every night... And every day...

Pretty much she thought about her too much, and she's kind of scared to admit it to herself. She can't escape though, she already dug her grave.

She sat up and faced the door, thinking of a way to apologize, or atleast a way to lighten up the now strained relationship in the morning.

Well, tomorrow is the Fruit Pie Festival, maybe making Asami a pie?

There will be hundreds of pies there.. Maybe it's not an original idea. But the kids might ruin everything...

She plopped down to her bed, flipping herself so her face is pressed to her pillow. Well, maybe sleeping it off could give her an idea...

* * *

Sleep? She didn't exactly have much, she stayed up until shades of red touched the sky and the air smelled like sugar and fruit. She was not exactly sure why she stayed up and tried to go to Asami's room last night, trying to wake up the girl, and not exactly sure what time the baking will start. Now she is awake because of a certain little boy who tugged at her wolftails screaming good morning.

Well not exactly a nice wake up call, but once she swung her legs to the left side of her bed, eyes still closed, the door slid open. She opened her eyes, but the blinding light of the sun caught her eye before she could turn it to the other person walking up to her.

"Hey, Korra. Tenzin wants you now." She heard _her_ voice, yet she knows she's pretty far away. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she saw Asami, standing at the corner of the room.

"Korra, look. I'm sorry for what happened last night, I understand-"

She yawned and stretched, fixed her hair and clothes, kind of glad she takes her baths at night time. She looked at Asami, who stopped when she yawned, and smiled half-heartedly.

"It's ok, i should be the one apolozing. I kissed you first..."

"But that was just a peck on the lips, I'm the one who-"

She sighed and stood up, straightening up herself.

"It's okay, if I didn't kiss you in the first place, you won't think I..."

She was blushing again, like last night.

"Like you."

She paused.

"Not that I don't. I do! Just..."

She can see it in Asami's eyes, it's there, it's almost always there, but now it's obvious. Sorrow. She was about to say something, but Asami smiled and cut her off.

"It's okay Korra, i'm fine. I'm gonna-"

She was about to say something, the words were there, but the words can't escape. Asami already left, leaving her with her thoughts. She sighed and plopped to her bed again.

"What am I gonna do?"

* * *

Tenzin's lecture turned out better than she expected.

She taught he'd be all training, meditating, and stuff, but all he said was to never let Meelo get the pies, that she should help with the clean ups, and that it's a tradition that Aang saved and he wanted her to see it. He wasn't even mad at her for being late for an hour because she fell asleep. He didn't even let her go away without eating the food they saved for her. Tenzin's a good part of the day, atleast. She said her good afternoons to Bolin and Mako, and they seemed too happy in the kitchen, preparing the things Pema and the Air Acolytes need for the pies stations outside. She saw Ikki asking Mako what can she do, and saw Meelo running around screaming something about more sugar.

She was looking for one person though, she wants to make it up to her.

She went outside and made her way to the baking stations, but bumped into a certain metalbender.

"Watch where you're going, Korra." She looked back at Lin and smiled sheepishly, jogging away to look for the other girl with green eyes.

"Sorry, Lin. Good morning, by the way!"

She jogged away, avoiding the acolytes who were walking her way. She could smell the pastries and different sugary fruits very near and she almost drooled when she saw the first tray of fruit pies the two acolytes were bringing to the temple, slowly lifting them up. She then ran to the baking stations, hoping for a test slice and a free Pema to teach her.

Then, as she reached the top of the small stairs, she saw Asami.

_Great, what am I supposed to do now?_

She then slowly made her way back to the temple, pondering over what she could do for Asami.

"Korra! Come here!" She stopped in her tracks when she heard Pema calling her out. She turned to face the two ladies and found Asami a few paces away, holding a pie with an orange gooey topping.

"Korra, we made a moon peach pie!" Asami said, a lot more cheerful than the last time they saw each other. It must be the pie. Everybody loves pie. She smiled a bit, feeling lighter, and walked over to Asami.

"Can I take a slice?" She said, pointing at the cake-like pie. Asami raised a finger and pointed to the tray of pies at the table.

"Nope, you have to swirl every pie we make first, then we share this whole pie. Jinora's helping with taking care of the people who are going to buy, so we don't have an airbender who's up for the job. You go for it?" Asami said, with a hint of a smile in her face.

"No problem! I'm always go for everything!" Korra said, full of enthusiasm as she ran to the table.

"I'm putting this here, and i'm gonna watch you." Asami said, eyeing Korra as she put the pie in a box. "You can't touch this."

* * *

It took her 3 pies to get the hang of the swirl, and she couldn't focus because of Asami's eyes on her. She can't help but look, and it's really bothering her.

But she's kind of liking it.

As she finished the last of the first tray, she let out a puff of breath and looked around for any pies being sent to her table, and none were approaching, so she sat on a tree stump next to the big oven. Asami was still there, next to her table, waiting for the pies to fill. Pema left to check on the other pies the acolytes were baking, leaving them alone. As much as she wanted to do something for Asami, she doesn't know what to do but help with the pies.

She looked at Asami, and couldn't help but stare at her forehead, where some of her hair were sticking and was shining with sweat. The heat from the oven next to her and the sun did the same to her, and she began sweating. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand, and sighs, still looking at Asami. Somehow, her sigh caught the other girl's attention and stood up, making her way to her

"Hey, you're sweating..." Asami said, as she came in closer.

She wasn't sure what to do and looked away, feeling her cheeks and ears get hotter every step she hears Asami take. She only looked to Asami when she felt a soft cloth dab her sweat away, which turned out to be a handkerchief. She looked up to Asami, and gawked at how her makeup-less face looked. Asami didn't even need to put some on, she looked really beautiful without it.

Asami was still wiping away her sweat, slowly, with that sweet smile. She looked away, and gulped.

"I'm gonna get sweaty again later! You don't have to do this, Asami."

Asami looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, I'll still wipe your sweat away." Speaking while she took away the hankerchief, she smiled bigger as she finished her sentence. Secretly, she noticed her heart race as Asami wiped her sweat away, but she won't think about it much. Maybe later.

Asami walked away, and a bunch of acolytes came in bringing trays of pies, ready to be filled and swirled.

* * *

She didn't even notice time pass by and realize the sun was already down. She and Asami just realized when Ikki came in, hopping to them.

"Korra! Asami! Dinner's ready!"

"Dinner?" She looked up to the sky, just realizing it.

"Coming!" Asami shouted, running to Ikki to run to the temple, but stopped after a few seconds. "Korra, aren't you eating? You haven't eaten anything today!"

She walked over to Asami and spoke up. "I ate lunch, Asami. Tenzin didn't let me help when he realized that I haven't ate yet. But I can eat, since you're gonna eat."

Asami raised an eyebrow and pushed her lightly. "Haha, you're just doing it for the food."

"Kind of..." She said, smirking at the taller girl.

Ikki coughed loudly at them.

"Can we just go now?"

* * *

As expected, the pies were ruined by Meelo.

But, not exactly ruined. He ate all the pies left.

Korra stopped her laughs as Tenzin nagged to his son about saving food and sharing, but failing once Tenzin said a words in a sentence.

"Whip!"

Then, she realized that her and Asami never got to eat the pie they left outside in a box to share.

* * *

She knocked at Asami's door softly, kind of nervous.

Well, really nervous. She can feel her heart beat faster as she heard Asami's footsteps.

"Korra?" Asami said, opening the door and smiling. She's just wearing a silk shirt that clings to her nicely and is long, but not long enough. It shows her knees.

_Wow, Asami looks really good tonight. No. Sexy._

_Wait. Maybe..._

She tried to shove the thoughts away and smiled, even though she can feel her cheeks get hotter. "Can I come in?"

Asami stepped out of her way and gestured her to come in.

When she came in, she sat at the edge of Asami's bed and showed her the box, which she has been hiding behind her back.

"We haven't tasted it and, well, I took this." She said, smiling sheepishly as she said her words and not directly looking at Asami. As soon as Asami took the box, she stood up and let out a breath she never realized she was holding in.

"So! I'll go now good-"

"No, let's eat together." Asami then put down the box to the bed and ran out.

To be honest, she was thinking too inappropriate thoughts and the thing Asami was wearing didn't help.

_It's not gonna go there, Korra! No!_

* * *

Well, she was a bit too shocked about what Asami said.

"What?" She said, trying not to sound mean.

"I... Like you, Korra." Asami's face was red and she was looking down at the piece of pie she put back to the box.

She wasn't prepared for this at all, yet she can't say she doesn't feel the same.

Because she did.

She was too afraid to show it, seeing that she's the Avatar, and everyone expects her to be a good example to children and young adults, she thought maybe people's thoughts about her will change.

Yet, maybe not.

She _loves_ Asami, and she will fix everything in the world, who are to say she's bad? She gulped. If the world won't like her actions, what can they do against love?

"Well, I love you Asami." Korra looked to Asami and took the green eyed girl's face into her hands, kissing her with much force. She can feel Asami not kissing back, and she pulled away, and took the pie's box, and tried to stand up. And by tried, it because Asami stopped her by flinging her arms to her neck.

She got pulled back to the bed with a plop, making her face to face with a smiling Asami, who kissed her lightly in the lips.

"Yeah, I love you too." Asami said, knocking the box out of her hand, kissing again her with force.

She can never say she never thought this would happen, cause she did. Asami straddled her hips, still kissing her. and then, Asami's kiss went lower, and lower, to her neck. She bit her lip and sighed, making Asami smirk. After a few licks to her neck, Asami bit on her pulse point, and made her arch her back, panting a bit.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Asami whispered to her, nibbling at her earlobe as she closed her eyes tight. She nodded and squirmed as the other girl's fingers traced her curves, going slower as the hands get lower. She moaned as Asami suddenly took off her own shirt, and rocked against her hips. She opened her eyes and saw Asami smirking at her, gesturing her to take of her shirt. She just moaned as Asami rocked harder.

"Take your shirt off, Korra. Just..." Asami got cut off when she reached up to remove Asami's bra, making her blush.

"Take off your panty first." She smirked as she said to the other girl, flipping them over in a blink of an eye. Asami shook her head as she proceeded to go lower.

"Okay then." She said, slowly licking down from her chin to the valley of the other girl's breast, and paused. She then took a breast in her mouth and took another in her hands, making Asami's back arch. She massaged it rougher and rougher everytime she feels the other girl shake her head. After a while, when she didn't get what she wanted, she swiftly slid her hand to Asami's only garment left, making the other girl bite her lip.

"You take your damn shirt off." Asami said, panting as she pressed down at the other girl's clit.

"Okay, I'll remove everything, just remove that thing." She smirked, and hurrriedly took of her shirt and her bindings,. She was still on top of Asami, with one hand working, and she can't even express how cute Asami's face was as she removed her bindings. She then rolled to the side of the bed to remove her pants, never removing her eyes on Asami.

"Wow, you're hot." Asami was still gawking at her, and was still not removing the last piece of clothing she requested to come off.

"Hah, say that to yourself. Take that thing off!" She looked down to Asami's panties, and smirked, yet again. Asami sat up and took the sides, as if she was going to take the thing of, but instead pounced to her.

"Hah, later." Asami said, as she slid down to her navel and licked, making her moan.

"Lowerrrr. Ugh." She grunted as the other girl scraped her skin with teeth and slowly took away the remaining piece of cloth. Making her pant. She felt Asami lick her core, making her let out a breath and pant loudly and making Asami lick her more. She arched her back when Asami hit her clit, making her breathless.

"Calm down, we're not finished." Asami looked up at her and smirked, and dove back as soon as she plopped back to the bed. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to wrap her legs around Asami's head, but the other girl took them and wrapped them around her own head. Asami continued to lick, and lick, and lick, making Korra buck into her face. As herself getting closer, she tried to warn Asami by tapping the girl's head, but failed.

But Asami suddenly licked her clit, making her arch her back again and reach her climax. As she came, she can't feel Asami remove her legs, but felt how Asami still licked her. As she came down from her high, she blinked to get herself back to seeing from the whiteness. As she gained her normal sight little by little, a panting Asami crawled up to her.

"Enjoyed it, huh?" Asami said to her ear, making her chuckle lightly. As she felt Asami hug her left arm and she immediately shifted to be on top of the other girl, holding both of her arms down. She leaned into the other girl, as if she was going to kiss her, yet went to the girl's ear.

"Well, yes. You should too." And after she said her words, she slid her hand down to Asami's underwear and slid it off, kicking it fully with her foot. She looked and pecked Asami's lips, poking her tongue out, yet when she felt the other girl kiss back, she pulled back and swiftly placed her thumb to Asami's clit, making the other girl shiver. She then slowly slid her index inside Asami, and put her thumb to the other girl's clitoris.

"Nghhh... More." Asami stuttered through hard breaths, making her smirk, yet again. She added in her middle finger and did a pumping action slowly, making Asami reach to her back and grip her hard. She made her actions faster, making Asami's eyes roll back and making her laugh lightly. She kissed Asami's forehead while going faster with her fingers.

As she felt the other girl tighten a bit, she pumped a bit more slowly and pressed harder at Asami's nub, which made the girl arch her back a bit. She felt Asami get tighter on her fingers by the second and smiled, also curving her fingers inside the girl, and she heard Asami say a vulgar word along with her name loudly.

"Fuck, Korra!" The other girl said, as she reached her climax.

* * *

"Mornings are evil."

"Even with me by your side?"

She laughed and hugged the other girl tightly.

"Yes, because that means i don't get to cuddle you longer."

Asami looked at her and pecked her lips.

"You are so sweet."

* * *

Welp.

OH MY GOD

Well, that was pretty long...

Well, was it good? Yeah, tell me. I'm nervous about this. I felt like my writing changed, i just don't know if it's for the good or for the worse. Welp. Thanks for reading! Review pls. :)


End file.
